Mediocre
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Shikamaru Nara siempre había aspirado a una vida mediocre; a un empleo mediocre, un sueldo mediocre, una mujer que para nada fuera problemática y una familia común y corriente... pero bueno, no siempre se tiene lo que se desea, pero no por eso las cosas son malas...


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**.**

**Mediocre**

**.**

* * *

Shikamaru siempre había soñado con una vida libre de tediosas obligaciones o tareas pesadas.

Siempre había aspirado a lo común y corriente; al empleo mediocre y a un salario normal. A una vida tranquila, libre de preocupaciones, en donde pudiera ver las nubes todo el tiempo y detenerse a pensar en ellas sin alterarse por preocupaciones monetarias o de cualquier otra clase.

Aspiraba a ser un ninja ordinario, pese a ser unos de los mejores estrategas del mundo ninja; a casarse con una mujer igual de ordinaria que él, que no fuera hermosa, pero que tampoco fuera un espanto. Y, de preferencia, que no fuera igual de mandona y aterradora que su madre. Quería tener dos hijos; una niña primero, y un varón después. Retirarse de la vida como ninja después de que su hija se casara y de que su hijo consiguiera un empleo. Entonces podría jugar Shōgi y Go durante los días aburridos y vivir libre de preocupaciones mundanas. Al final, moriría de vejez, antes que su mujer.

Ése era el tipo de vida que Shikamaru Nara quería.

Y en parte lo consiguió; aunque bueno, no todas sus exigencias podían ser llenadas. Era parte de una vida plagada de mediocridad.

Había conseguido un empleo bastante problemático como jefe del Departamento de Inteligencia de Konoha. Un título muy honorario, pero que sobrepasaba bastante sus estándares.

Al menos, la paga era buena.

No se casó con la mujer más hermosa de la aldea, pero tampoco con la más horrorosa. Su esposa era bastante problemática y a veces solía darle más miedo de lo que le daba su madre, pero estaba bien. Tal vez ella hubiera querido más, pero se conformaba con él. Eso no le importaba. Se respetaban y se querían. Con eso bastaba.

Cuando su hija nació, vio la mayor culminación de sus deseos hecho realidad. Él no era de los que se emocionaban con mucha facilidad, pero ese día no se contuvo de mostrar la alegría que lo embargaba por completo. Años después, cuando el niño llegó al mundo, el impacto no fue el mismo, aunque se sintió igual de orgulloso y feliz. Sólo esperaba que el niño aprendiera rápido a jugar Shōgi.

Conforme los años pasaban, creyó que ya se había librado de toda sorpresa o incertidumbre. Su vida era más o menos la que siempre había deseado, y sabía que no podía pedir más. Pero nada podía salir de acuerdo a lo planeado cuando se trataba de su él y su entorno, y fue así como su tercer hijo llegó. O pronto lo haría. Eso nunca estuvo contemplado en el mapa de su vida, pero Shikamaru estaba resignado a que las cosas nunca salieran como él las quería, aunque no por eso dejaban de ser buenas.

Tal vez un número non de niños sería bueno. O quizá podría emparejar las cosas luego de que ese niño (o niña) naciera. Ya no hacia más planes a futuro.

Al menos, tendría más personas con quienes jugar Shōgi y Go, sentarse fuera de su casa y contemplar las nubes. Quizá tendría suerte y uno o dos de sus hijos serían igual de perezosos que él. Aunque eso enloquecería a su esposa.

— _¡Shikamaru! ¡Levántate de una buena vez!— _y hablando de ella… escuchó la molesta voz de su mujer resonando en todas las paredes de su habitación. El controlador de sombras abrió los ojos de inmediato, saliendo de sus cavilaciones y volteando su cuerpo mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

—Tsk. ¡Estoy despierto! Ya deja de gritar, mujer problemática…

— _¡¿Dijiste algo?!—_ indagó la voz, en tono molesto.

Shikamaru resopló y se levantó de la cama.

—No.

—_Eso creí. ¡Despierta a los niños!_

—Sí, sí. Ya voy.

Se puso en pie con sumo esfuerzo, refregándose los almendrados ojos. Caminó fuera del cuarto mientras ahogaba un profundo bostezo, caminando hacia la recámara de al lado y tocando la puerta antes de entrar.

—Shikako, tu madre dice que…— calló y enarcó una ceja al encontrar la cama vacía y hecha.

— ¡Ya casi estoy lista, papi!— oyó que gritaban desde la puerta del baño. Entonces sonrió y salió en silencio.

Su niña nunca le causaba problemas. Eso lo había heredado de su madre; al igual que su limitada paciencia.

No todo podía ser perfecto.

Volteando, suspiró y bajó los hombros con gesto resignado, caminando hacia la siguiente puerta del corredor.

Tocó tres veces, pero nadie contestó. Suspiró con resignación y entró, frunciendo el ceño de inmediato a la vez que contemplaba al niño desparramado sobre la cama, con las sábanas arremolinadas a los pies y las cobijas en el suelo.

—Asuma, es hora de levantarse.

—…

—Asuma…

—…

— ¡Asuma!

—…

Shikamaru resopló y rodó los ojos, palmeando el trasero del niño.

— Es día de academia, ¡arriba!

—Mhnm…

—Tsk— chasqueó la lengua y caminó hacia los pies de la cama— No me obligues a hacerlo…

—…

—De acuerdo…— Shikamaru bufó y sujetó los tobillos del niño, jalándolo fuera de la cama— ¡Arriba!

—…

Aun sin despertar, el pequeño Asuma se sujetó con fuerza a la cabecera de la cama, luchando silenciosamente.

Shikamaru gruñó e intentó jalarlo de la cama una vez más, sin lograr moverlo ni un milímetro.

— ¡Vamos!— gruñó entre dientes, tirando de los pies de su hijo— ¡Tu madre me obligó a levantarme, y no voy a ser el único!

—…

— ¡Levántate!

— ¡Mhno!

— ¡Arriba!

— ¡No!

Shikamaru bufó y soltó los pies de su hijo, resignado. Se rascó la coronilla con hastío y rodó los ojos.

— ¡Cariño!— gritó, en busca de ayuda. De inmediato, la robusta figura de su esposa apareció en la puerta, cubriendo la enorme barriga con un delantal de color rosa.

— ¡Asuma! ¡Levántate de una buena vez!_— _gritó Sakura Nara con enfado. El niño abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó de un salto, lanzando las cobijas a un lado.

— ¡Ya voy, mamá!

Sakura frunció sus finas cejas.

— ¡Y no tires las cobijas al suelo!

—No…

—Y lávate los dientes— ordenó antes de desaparecer de la vista de los dos hombres.

—Sí…— respondió el niño en un bufido— Que problemático…

— _¿Dijiste algo?— _inquirió su madre desde las escaleras. El niño bufó.

— ¡No!

—_Eso creí. ¡Dile al vago de tu padre que baje!_

_—_ ¡Ya te oí!— exclamó el desganado controlador de sombras.

— _¡No me grites! ¡Shikako! ¡Ordena tu ropa antes de irte!_

—Tsk. Lo siento, cariño…— musitó con resignación. Su hijo lo miró mientras se refregaba los ojos, somnoliento.

—Es aterradora— murmuró, temblando ligeramente— Papá, en verdad no entiendo por qué te casaste con una mujer tan mandona…

— ¿Hmn?— Shikamaru lo observó de reojo. Entonces, una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"_Si pudieras verme ahora, viejo"— _pensó, a la vez que su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Miró hacia el cielo a través de la ventana y negó en silencio— _"Creo que al final los dos somos unos dominados…"_

—Mamá me asusta— continuó su hijo— Y sé que a ti también— resolvió— ¿Qué pudiste ver en ella?

Shikamaru frunció levemente el ceño y se rascó la suave barba que cubría su mentón, riendo de lado.

— Hijo, incluso las mujeres mandonas pueden mostrar su lado amable para el hombre que aman.

Asuma arqueó las cejas, respondiendo con un simple _"Si tú lo dices…" _ Su padre incrementó su sonrisa, removiendo los curiosos cabellos rosados del niño.

— _¡Shikamaru! Vago perezoso, ¡pon tu ropa a lavar!— _volvió a gritar Sakura, haciendo retumbar las paredes.

—Anda, ve a vestirte o tu madre nos golpeará a ambos— rió el mayor de los Nara (aunque hablaba muy en serio), luego se puso de pie y caminó a la salida, topándose con su sonriente y embarazada mujer en el corredor.

—Por cierto, buenos días, cariño— dijo Sakura antes de rodearlo con su brazos y plantarle un apasionado beso en los labios— Recuerda que hoy es la cita con el obstetra— le dio otro beso y lo soltó, aún sonriendo— Yo creo que será otra niña… ¡Shikako! ¡Que ordenes tu ropa!

— ¡Ya oí, ya oí!

— ¡Asuma! ¡Saca tu ropa sucia limpia tus kunai antes de salir! ¡Por todos los Cielos! Nada en esta casa funciona si yo no me hago cargo…— murmuraba la ex Kunoichi de cabello rosa mientras contoneaba su prominente figura por el pasillo. Shikamaru sólo la observó en silencio, como hacia cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

La vida no podía ser perfecta, pero la perfección era tediosa.

Tal vez Sakura estaba loca; tal vez él era un vago sin remedio. Quizá sus hijos eran demasiado problemáticos, y quizá traer uno más al mundo era un error. Pero, ¿a quién le importaba?

Hasta entonces había visto parte de sus sueños convertido en realidad. Tal vez no era el ninja mediocre que siempre había querido ser; tal vez no tenía la esposa que había soñado ni solo los dos hijos que tanto había anhelado, pero era feliz; al igual que su padre lo había sido.

Sólo le faltaba retirarse, jugar Shōgi y morir; pero no tenía apuro en hacerlo.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció, eh?**

**Hacía rato tenía ésta idea circulando por mi mente, y decidí plasmarla mientras me dure el insomnio, pues hace tres días que estoy a puro RedBull, así que o escribo o me da una arritmia (creo que así se dice) xD**

**Opiniones?**

**Reviews?**

**Cualquier cosa es buena.**

**Ya me largo o voy a caerme sobre el teclado.**

**Si tienen tele ahí se ven!**

**Besos!**

**H.S.**


End file.
